Haikyuu! One-shots
by WrinkledWriter
Summary: Short stories on your favorite volleyball players
1. 1 Idiotic Little Wonders

Summary: Daichi's thoughts on his teammates

Daichi was at lost for words. He continued to stare at his teammates as they practiced.

Hinata, as usual, was a hyperactive maniac demanding Yachi to toss the volleyballs and for Kageyama to set them so he can work on their new quicks. Talkative as ever Karasuno's number 10 was bouncing off the gymnasium walls, mastering spike after spike. At the supernatural pace he was running at, the only thing visible was Hinata's bright orange hair that could always be spotted from a distance.

Kageyama was in a deep state of mind. Obviously, concentrating and pushing himself for better sets, preparing and working harder for the upcoming spring tournament. With both Karasuno's number 9 and 10 working at their best, they could be unstoppable. When the duo finally managed to perfect their new special quicks, Hinata's face radiated happiness and Kageyema let out one of those scary, proud smiles that could make anyone, but his partner shiver in their shoes (even Ushijima).

Daichi's yes quickly avoided his eyes from Kageyama to avert the smile and moved on to Nishinoya who was accompanied by Tanaka. Both of them were, of course, drooling over Kiyoka-san. Worshipping her has quickly become of hobby of theirs. Daichi wouldn't be surprised if they already built a shrine for the beautiful girl. Kiyoko, on the other hand, was warmly scolding the boys about how they should spend more time practicing and readying for the next match. Unsurprisingly, the two were hanging on to their every word, yet not comprehending what she was saying.

Suga-san was practicing on the other side of the gymnasium with their ace, Asahi who were ,just like the dynamic duo, working on spikes. Suga had that warm aura that floated around him that always helped encouraged the team. He was motherly to everyone and is currently trying to boost Asahi's confidence about himself (all the rumors about Asahi's gangster deeds were getting worse and worse).

Tsukki was also with Suga and Asahi. Concentrating on every movement and quickly calculating the next ones. Staring at him was Yamaguchi. Daichi swore that Yamaguchi's appreciation foot Tsukki's cool personality only grew day by day.

Daichi was going to miss them. He was going to miss his teammates. But most importantly, he would miss his friends.

Subconsciously the team captain said aloud," I'm going to miss these idiotic little wonders."

Behind him, Coach Ukai approached him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Pffft, more like little shits.


	2. 2 Never Said That

**Summary: Just some cute KurooKen fluff I threw together.**

 **Dedicated to Tweets N sweets. Thanks for being the first to follow my first fanfic!**

"Kuroo took in a deep breath. His palms were sweaty, all the color in his face seemed to have disappeared- a look you don't usually see on the bold boy- the only thing recognizable was his casual bedhead hair, and, even on his wedding day Kuroo was dressed carelessly in a wrinkled tuxedo. The crowd waited for him to start the vows.

"Another deep breath followed. "Kenma... I...I always felt so compelled to protect you, desperate to make and keep you mine. Forever and always. I don't know when I fell for you, but I can swear to you, you were, and as cheesy as it is, the first to give me this...this feeling. The rush of emotions that I simply can't explain."""I love you Kenma. Love you so damn much it's silly. It seems so frustrating that people can throw the word around so carelessly these days. You hear it every day. They're in love, they're not in love, they'll never love. Too many throw it around in the shittiest of conversations. You deserve better than just the simple emotion of love. Kenma, you deserve someone better than me. So I can't say I promise you my heart. Instead, I promise you that I'll be there to kiss you every morning, every night, and everything in-between." At this Kuroo gave his flirting wink. Quickly regaining realization, he coughed and brushed it off, continuing his lovely words,"I promise you I'll be there with you at every camp out waiting for the next video game. I promise to be by your side after every volleyball match, whether we win or lose. Promise to spend all night talking about games, volleyball, Shoyō, or any shit you're into at the time."

""Most of all, I promise to be by your side through thick and thin. But I won't promise you my heart or my love, because my they were never really mine. They always and will always belong to you."

"Kenma stared blankly back at his fiancé. Being prepared, (unlike Kuroo) he took out a folded piece of paper, and cleared his throat. "I don't think I ever began to truly love you..." the crowd gasped, but a smirk began to form on Kuroo's handsome face as if knowing what was coming next,"until these last few years. I don't think I need to explain how I feel because you always can no matter what the occasion. But for this moment, I will say for myself. Tetsurō Kuroo, I love you and I always will."

"Kuroo wouldn't, no cross that out, he absolutely couldn't wait for the preacher to move on on and Kuroo wouldn't let his fiancé finish his vow either. Because in that very moment the glint in Kenma's beautiful brown eyes and his small body in a fancy suit made Kenma even more cute than he usually is. Instead, Kuroo took charge of the moment and swooped in for a kiss./p  
"It was perfect. Not a dirty kiss like Kuroo would give him in bed at their honeymoon with lots of tongue. Not a kiss where it was soft and sweet. It was filled with passion, love, and promise that they will be by each other's side till death do part./p  
"In between breaths Kuroo was the one who pulled apart and whispered against Kenma's soft, pink lips,"So will you finally admit that you love me more than those damned video games."

This time it was Kenma who smirked mischievously,"I never said that."


End file.
